parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (GavenLovesAnimals and Stanley x Joy style)
A character parody of Sesame Street Cast * Elmo - Stanley Griff * Big Bird - Dennis (Stanley) * Grover - Zed (64 Zoo Lane) * Zoe - Joy (Inside Out) * Oscar the Grouch - The Grinch * Cookie Monster - Patrick Star (SBSP) * Ernie - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Bert - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Prairie Dawn - Ingrid Giraffe (MGPaM) * Count von Count - Dracula (Hotel Transilvania) * Telly Monster - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) * Baby Bear - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Rosita - Lupe Toucan (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Snuffy - Nelson (64 Zoo Lane) * Alice Snuffleuphagus - Eloise (Animal Crossing) * Slimey - Slips (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Herry Monster - Ronald (64 Zoo Lane) * Grudgetta - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Honkers - Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Mr. Dinger - Dumbo (1941/2019) * Humphrey and Ingrid - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Sherlock Hemlock - Mr. Hornbill (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Baby Natasha - Elsie (Stanley) * Guy Smiley - Alex (Madagascar Franchise) * Frazzle - Boris (64 Zoo Lane) * Two-Headed Monster - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Biff and Sully - Howie and Octo (Almost Naked Animals) * The Amazing Mumford - Panda (We Bare Bears) * Buster the Horse - Marty (Madagascar Franchise) * Gladys the Cow - Georgina (64 Zoo Lane) * Barkley - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Oinker Sisters - Peppa, Zoe and Suzy (Peppa Pig) * Betty Lou - Kate (Alpha and Omega) * Hoots the Owl - Proffesor Quiggly (Leapfrog) * Abby Caddaby - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Murray Monster - Trevor (Globehunters: an Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) * Julia - Sasha (Globehunters: an Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) * Papa Bear - Winsdor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Mama Bear - Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaganary Freinds) * Curly Bear - Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) * Rubber Duckie - Doris (64 Zoo Lane) * Bernice - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Dorothy - Coach Gills (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Kermit the Frog - Sid (Ice Age Franchise) *Bad Bart- Victor (64 Zoo Lane) *Farmer Frankie- Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Benny- Horace (64 Zoo Lane) *Big Bad Wolf- Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Ovejita- Cuddles (HTF) *Helen Happy- Molly (64 Zoo Lane) *Little Bird- The Tick-Tick Bird (64 Zoo Lane) *Lefty- Buck (Ice Age 3) *Bart- Slinkie (Toy Story) *Beutiful Day Monster- Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Bruce Rumplestein- Bull Sharkowski (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Princess Phenelophe- Karla (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) *Prince Charming- Diego (Ice Age Franchise) *Wolfgang- Fluke (Finding Dory) *Granny Bird- Jenny (Finding Dory) *Gonger - Gumball (TAWOG) *Virginia Virginia- Disgust (Inside Out) *Humungous Chicken (The Adventures of Stanley in Grouchland)- Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Haratio the Elephant- Tantor (Tarzan) *Mr. Noodle (Stanley Griff's World)- Rafiki (TLK) *Fluffy the Elephant- Mrs. Tusk (MGPAM) *Joey and Davey- Bing Bong (Inside Out) and Robin (Teen Titans) *Chicago- Simba (TLK Saga) *Mr. Johanson- Shere Khan (TJB) *Elmo's Parents- Anger (Inside Out) and Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Luis- Fear (Inside Out) *Maria- Elsa (Frozen) *Gina- Star Butterfly (SVTFOE) *Gonnigan- SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) *Mrs. Sparklenose- Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bloog- ??? *Niblet- Timon (The Lion King) *Uncle Ernison- Balto *Maria- Mrs. Puff (SPBP) Episodes Movies *Follow That Fish *The Adventures of Stanley Griff in Grouchland *Stanley Griff's Cristmas Countdown *Stanley Griff Says BOO! *Stanley Griff is Green! *Stanley Griff: The Musical TV Specials *Wayne and Humphrey's Great Adventures *Nelson Thinks the Moon is a Cookie *Trevor Had a Little Rabbit DVD Voulumes *Stanley Griff's World *Learning About Letters with Dennis and Jacob *Bubbles' Flying Cartoon School Segments *The Letter of the Day with Patrick Star and Ingrid Cast Gallery Stanley Griff from Playhouse Disney.png Dennis (Stanley).png Zed the Zebra.png JOY Fullbody Render.png The-grinch.jpg Wayne ht3.png Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Patrick Star.png Zoo Lane Nelson.png Ingrid Giraffe.png Dracula-0.png Grizz.PNG Jake Spidermonkey.png Lupe the Toucan.png Eloise (Animal Crossing).png Slips the Python.png Ronald (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Blossom powerpuff girls 2016.jpg Raj camp lazlo.png 2019 Dumbo.jpg Danny.jpg Sawyer Cat.jpg Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png Elsie.png Alex the Lion.jpg Boris Bear.png Boog.png Elliot.png Sid.png Howie the Dog.png Octo the Octopus.png Panda (WBB).jpg Marty the Plains Zebra.png Georgina (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Max dog.png Proffesor Quiggly in Talking Words Factory 2.png Peppa Pig.png Zoe Zebra.jpeg Suzy Sheep.png Kate.jpg Bubbles powerpuff girls 2016.jpg Trevor (Globehunters).png Sasha (Globehunters).png Windsor Gorilla.png Frankie Foster (FHFIF).jpg Ono-0.jpg Coach Gills.png Poodle.jpg Doris (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Victor (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Nigel Thornberry in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg Horace (64 Zoo Lane).jpeg Beast Boy.png Cuddles.gif Molly.jpg Buck.png Marlin.jpg Bull Sharkowski.jpg Karla.png Diego.png Gumball Random Pic.png Inside out disgust smile.png Marvin (MTTDH).jpg Tantor the Elephant.jpg Rafiki (remake).png Mrs. Tusk.png Bing Bong.jpg Robin.png Simba.png Shere-khan.png ANGER Render.png Chloe.png Fear2.png Elsa.png Star Butterfly.png SpongeBob SquarePants.png Sandy Cheeks.png Patrick Star.png Timon_disney_magic_kingdoms.png Balto_render.png| Mrs. Puff.png Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Professor Quiggly x Disgust Category:Jacob x Disgust Category:Dennis x Karla Category:Mr. Hornbill x Mrs. Tusk Category:Ideas Category:Franchises Category:Spoofs with Stanley Griff's Entire Love Intrests Category:Anger x Chloe Category:Merried Movies Category:Stanley x Joy Movies Category:SpongeBob SquarePants x Sandy Cheeks Category:Upcoming Category:GavenLovesAnimals